Chuck VS The New World
by iluion
Summary: Chuck is back to square one, Sarah is gone at least for now and he is no longer a spy. He doesn't know what to do with his life now that all is over. He once again has an intersect in him, and there's no one left capable of getting it out now the last intersect room in existence has been destroyed. What he doesn't know that is that there's still someone watching over him...
1. Prologue

_Hello there, here's the beginnings of a story I have been thinking about for a while now, it continues straight from the final episode of Chuck._

I don't know where I am, probably some place underground, the only light source I have is a the bright fluorescent light in the ceiling that is on at all times, and the red light on the camera in the corner… They've kept me locked up here for a long time, how long I don't know but if I had to guess it is years. It's hard to keep track of such things without any frame of reference. I don't even know how I got here, the last thing I remember from before I woke up in this cell was being shot, by someone I once trusted,, I thought I died and then I just woke up here…

Why are they keeping me you might ask? Well I have some skills they need whoever they are, Fulcrum, the ring Volkov I don't even know, and it doesn't matter any more not really. They're using my skills to do bad things and I need to find a way to stop that. Why not just stop working for them you ask? Well they'd kill me without a second thought, not that that matters that much to me, but they know my greatest weakness; my family… So I help them, or at least appear to help them. How you might ask? Well I am good with computers, and technology and they want me to make things, gadgets, programs technology. Things that could help the world, in the right hands but in theirs I fear it will do only harm. It's not like I can't do anything about it though, I have secretly been building in flaws directly in to the very things they are askong me to build, as much as I can without arousing suspicion. Luckily no one here seems to even understand enough about it to know that I am doing it on purpose, I just hope they never figure it out, because when they do my life is over and I can't let them hurt my family not again.

I am Steven J Bartowski, you might know me as ORION and today is the day I escape.

 _I hope you liked the story so far, I will say that I am not a native speaker and will apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. What I would really like is a good proof reader so in case you think you can help me please let me know. This was just a prologue the following chapters will be longer._


	2. Chapter 1

The cell I am in is just the first layer of their security, I can see the mesh lined walls and know what they are… it's a Faraday cage, no signal can get in or out I am isolated in the truest of ways, and I have to believe that that's just the first layer. They're scared to death of me building some kind of technology that would give me access to the net in some way because they know that there's very little I can not do with Internet access. What they don't realise is that I don't need physical access when a simple program can do the trick. I've decided I have been in here long enough, it's time to put my plan in to action. They'll be here to pick up my latest work shortly, I'll give them what they want as usual but this time I have a little surprise hidden among it.

This months project was quite complicated, project blank slate, a virus of sorts, impossible to trace or counteract, one that will search out all references to a person item or organisation from any database it comes in to contact with, and delete the all data relating to the subject matter.. It can infect anything and spread rapidly but it can not be detected and only affects the target data. It's quite elegant if I do say so myself, and could be used for good things from protecting witnesses, to deleting embarrassing or even illegally made explicit videos or photos from the internet. However I fear that my current "employers" will use it for nothing of the sort. They will use it to continue their own nefarious agenda. I don't know what they're planning but it is big, and I can't let it happen. So I build a safeguard in, one that they won't know about. Before deletion all data will be moved to one of my own secure servers. This way I can collect all data they don't want people to see and they'll give me all information I need to take them down. Of course for this to work I can no longer be trapped inside this cell.

One device I have been able to hide from them is an advanced LASER-MIC it can read the tiniest vibrations on the glass on the one door out of this place, it's my early warning system for when they're coming I can even hear what they're saying as long as there's not to much background noise noise. That's how I heard them coming, two guards as usual, I suppose they fear me getting out somehow, how right they are, just not in the way they expect. I can hear them coming, talking about me, it seems one of them is new.

"Who is this guy any way, is this level of security really necessary?"

"Don't you underestimate him newbie, this man is one of the most dangerous people to our organisation around. if he ever gets access to the outside world there's no telling what will happen."

"You're kidding aren't you, I have read his personality profile and the record of his incarceration, he seems meek as a sheep."

"Don't underestimate him, if you had any idea of the kind of stuff he's building in there, you'd fear him to."

"He fears me does he… hmm interesting, I will have to find a way to use that" They're approaching the door, I put up my most welcoming smile to greet them.

"Hey there." I say. Ï have been waiting for you, I finished it two days ago, I thought your bosses wanted this as fast as possible."

"Good job Steven, I hope it works as advertised."

"Oh yes it will do everything you want it to do, trust me have I ever let you down before?"

"No you haven't, and you better made sure it will not happen this time either, you know what our employers will do."

"You really don't need to threaten me like this, I am doing whatever you want." I hate myself for playing the part of the meek sheep but I have no choice, I have to do it one last time, he seems to fall for it and places my so called "food" in the hatch.

"You know what to do Steven, put it in on your side." I do what he asks and he pushes a button which opens exchanges the two packages.

"thank you Steven, we have nothing for you right now but we will be back soon."

"All right, I'll see you then." I say as cheerfully as I can, sitting down at my desk opening my food bag, while they turn back to the door and leave. This was the last time I played the fool, now all that's left is to wait, the moment they use the program everything starts and I will be out of here.


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I for one have appreciated the nice responses favourites and follows so far and hope to see more. I would really like some constructive criticism as well, especially about the first person perspective. This was in parts a chance for me to try first person narratives for the first time and I hope it works well. If you have any thoughts on this and whether I should continue writing this in first person let me know._

Now all I have to do is wait, I decide just to put on the sleeping mask I asked for when they refused to turn of the lights and feign sleep. In reality my mind is racing to much to get any real rest, and I start going over what is supposed to be happening right now. Any moment now they will attempt a test run of the program on their own server and databases, it will search out whatever target data they put in and erase it. That's not all it will do though, if I designed it right it should do the same to any reference to myself and anyone else with the surname Bartowski and Woodcombe, I just hope this gives me enough time to warn them before they can track them down. Like I said all this data will be moved to my secure network, I just hope ARTEMIS is still looking out for me and the data will be enough to act on. This is of course assuming it all works, and they didn't find the hidden lines of code, if that were to happen they'll probably just shoot me…

After a long anxious time of waiting the lights start flickering, and then went out fully. It took a few seconds for the back ups to kick in bathing the room in orange flashing lights, and then the alarm sounded.

"Oh well, no turning back now" I thought. I can hear the rushing feet of the guards coming down the hall, they seem in a panic. The head guy opens the door to the first room, FN P90 drawn, his colleague following suit similarly armed. The first aiming at me through the bars, shouting:

"what have you done!" At the top of his lungs.

"I haven't done anything, I was sleeping when the alarms went off, what is going on?"

"don't play games with me ORION, our servers are all messed up, everything is shutting down it must have been you."

"How exactly could I have done that?" I answer, still playing the meek sheep. "you've got me locked up in a Faraday cage, you do know what that means right? No signals in or out."

"well yeah well." He stumbles over his words, clearly embarrassed that he didn't actually know what that means.

"You're getting out of this cell and coming with me to fix it, if you can't..." He makes a big gesture of cocking his weapon leaving the meaning clear as day.

"I understand, no need to threaten me, it's probably just a virus of some kind shouldn't take to long to fix." I answer, still playing my role." Just let me get some stuff and I'll see what I can do for you, Nerd Herd to the rescue right?" He goes to open the door, his friend covering him.

"What could you possibly need from this tiny cell" he asked after he opened the door.

"This" Is my only answer, I quickly slip the mask back over my eyes and hit the enter key on my keyboard. Even through the thick mask I can see some of the flashes of light that start emanating from the laptop they gave me to code with. After a full minute the flashes stop, I pull of the mask to find my guards knocked unconscious. It took a while for me to perfect an intersect without the needed data, but it is good to see it worked. This program just uses the overwhelming images usually associated with intersect uploads to incapacitate people, there's no data on there though so they should be fine in a few hours. I proceed to drag them in what used to be my cell, and start going through their pockets. Finding their wallets I notice that combined they have about €325,- so I'm in Europe it seems, well that doesn't narrow it down much. I decide not to make the classic mistake of taking their gold credit cards, I do not want to be tracked after all. I do take note of what looks like an electronic key card that seems to double as a business card, which says blue circel protection, i considered taking it but decided not to risk it having a tracker. Taking a look at their guns I consider taking one with me, but decide against it, I never was much use with them anyway. I do see a TASER at on one of their belts and decide to take that, in case I was wrong and there were more people on the base. Throwing the guns in a corner just out of reach from the bars I close the cell behind me and make for the exit.

I have no idea what the base it self is like of course, but once I get in to the corridor leading up to my prison I quickly spot a wall panel flashing with computer code, I quickly type in ORION 47AT and the flashing stops, giving me access and showing me a map of the facility. It seems I was right I am underground, and there's not much more here than a sleeping quarters for my former hosts and a ladder going up somewhere. After typing in the pass phrase again to reset the virus I continue on my way to the ladder. Looking up I see the open air coming through what looks like a storm drain at the top, it's dark outside and I can see a few stars, it's not much but it is the only natural light I have seen in months and I savour every bit of it on my way up. When I get to the top, I open the cover and take a deep breath, looking up at the stars I can see that's it is ironically the constellation Orion, when I realise the irony I laugh my first true laugh in a long time, celebrating my freedom.

 _This is it for now, and remember if you have any thoughts on the first person perspective let me know, especially considering that other characters will now start showing up. So if you think I should switch to third person for them, go first person from their perspective or should somehow keep it from Orion's point of (which would be really tricky) please let me know..._

 _Edit, added a little detail in the wallet which will become important later on._


	4. Chapter 3

I don't have much time to waste gawking though, there systems will not be down for ever and I should be as far away from here as possible when they come online; preferably I should be in one of my safe houses by then. First up, finding out where exactly I am, looking around I can see that I'm near a road going through fields, I can see the lights of a major city ahead, and decide to follow the road and see where it leads me. While I am walking I go through what needs to happen, first up is getting a warning out to Chuck and Ellie, even with their data deleted it won't take long for my capturers to go after them. I wish it was as easy as just calling them, but if I did that they would be on me in no time, I need to reach my secured network. Walking along I see a crossroad coming up, I take a look at one of the signs

^ Hanau 9 km

Maintal 4 km

521 Büdingen 32 km

Nidderau 12 km

Bergen-  
Enkheim 1 km

I can feel the old familiar feeling coming over me, flashing images of maps satelite pictures and global positioning satelites come by, followed by a sequence of numbers and the name of a city:  
50̊ 09'37.5''N 8̊ 45'50.7''E Frankfurt. My version of the intersect might not be the most up to date, but it is good to see the geography part still functions perfectly. So I am in Germany, I suppose I could head for my safe house in Berlin but i'd rarther leave the country and go for another one. If I remember right Frankfurt has one of the biggest train stations in Europe, a perfect place to disappear from. I see a car coming, and hail it, luckily it stops, it has four twenty something people in it. In my best high school German I ask:  
"Est tut mir leid, möchten ich Sie etwas vragen? Sprechen Sie English?" (Excuse me, can I ask you something? Do you speak english?) It's been a while since I have had to use my German, and by some of the blank stares I get from the people in the car it didn't come out quite right. One of them however looks up and says  
"Ja, a klein um little bit. What do you need?  
I quickly have to improvise a story and start explaining that I was on a late night hike and lost my group, I do not know where they are or where I was supposed to stay tonight it seems a flimsy story and I just hope that they don't look to much in too it, and just think I'm another stupid tourist… when I am done explaining the English speaker starts chatting with his friends in rapid fire German, I can't catch much of it but they seem friendly enough. He turns back to me with a smile and says. "Well if it helps we go to a youth hostel now, if you want you join us? If you not mind loud music?" I do not know what to say this is more than I could have ever asked for, they are going out of my way to help me and I could use a place to wait out the night. All I can find to answer with is another broken.

"Danke shön!

One of them opens the door and lets me in the car.

After a short car ride we arrive, and I find myself standing at what looks like a pretty shady hotel, I can hear pretty loud music coming from inside and see young people smoking at the entrance, I feel like if we added all the ages of the people in there together they would only just match me. It's perfect! No one would ever look for me here, and I can see the train station is quite near. My new friends go inside and I follow them, they go straight to the bar, and I just find myself a couch in a quieter corner and sit down. My english speaking friend quickly comes to me with two beers in his hand, handing one to me. I quickly reach for my wallet o pay him back and he waves it away.

„No is good, for you from me." He says with a smile.

„Danke!" I respond, he sists down across from me and we just start chatting about random things. I start getting the feeling he doesn't get much opportunities to practise his english and I can hear it improving as we keep talking. I mention to him that my group was supposed to go to The netherlands tomorrow and that I would like to meet up with them there if possible. He replies by saying my best bet would be the train and gets out his laptop to see if he can get the train schedule up. I can quickly see that his laptop has seen better days and has some trouble booting up.

„Ah Scheiße, nich wehr..." He mutters under his breath.

„What's wrong?" I ask, not being able to resist a computer problem. „Can I have a look?"

„Oh it is kaput, broken I tried everything but can not fix it."

„Let me have a look, I am pretty good with computers." He looks as me funnily for a moment, probably thinking that this old guy probably doesn't know a quad core from a dual core, but he seems to decide it is worth a try.

„Here, you can try if you want, good luck I am going to bed anyway, guten nacht."

"Guten Nacht." I respond while already diving in to my new problem, I could use the distraction since it's 2 AM and I won't be able to do much till 9. It turns out he has a nasty little piece of spy ware on his machine which seems to choke down his processing speed, it would be tough nut to crack for someone who wasn't the originator of most computer programming out there. Luckily for my new friend that is not me. After I fixed it I book my train tickets for around noon. Slowly around me the party starts dying down and I decide to catch some shut eye on the couch myself since I can't remember the last time I had some decent sleep the couch doesn't seem that hard.

 _That's it for the latest chapter, more will follow soon, I am still looking for a proof reader and someone to bounce some ideas of so if you feel like you could help me please let me know through PM or a review. Fun little fact the sign mentioned is real and Is located at the coordinates given, I like doing little things like that, if you do not believe me look it up on google maps, and no it is no where near where I live I used street view to find a good place._


	5. Chapter 4

After a few hours of restless sleep I wake up, a quick glance at the clock tells me it's 9 AM my new friends are still sleeping up stairs sleeping of their hangovers, but for me it is time to get to work. My train might not leave before noon but I still have some other things to take care of, first thing some new clothes, the jump suit they gave me is plain enough, and thankfully olive rather than bright orange, that would have drawn some attention. To mask myself a bit more I pick up a leather jacket and baseball cap I find laying around the common area, just loaning it of course, I'm planning to have it back before the owners, whoever they are wake up. Heading out I start looking for a place to buy some cheap clothes, I don't have that much money on me after all and I still need to pay for my train ticket at the station. After some searching I find what looks like a second hand store, it should be exactly what I need. Looking around I find some cheap trousers, a rough leather hat and another, even rougher leather jacket. It doesn't look like much but it cheap and more importantly should serve my needs of hiding my identity. They will have started the search for me already, of that I am sure my only hope is that they wouldn't expect me to stay the night so close by, and will have moved on their search, it is a gamble but I didn't have much of a choice. I also find a cheap backpack that I decide to take with me, you never know when that will come in handy.

I start heading back to the youth hostel, when I get a chill down my spine, at the end of the road there's a man with a picture of me showing it to passers by, I guess I was wrong… I am beginning to wonder if I should head back to the youth hostel or not, surely they wouldn't expect me to have stayed there, and I doubt most people in their were in any state to remember me last night. I take a wide path around him, hiding myself behind my new hat, griping my hands on the TASER in my pocket. I can not let them take me prisoner again, every instinct in my body is telling me to run, fortunately Mary taught me better than that and I make my way past him at a normal walking pace. When I am out of line of sight of him I just take a moment to hide in a side alley, and catch some breath. I am trying to make my mind up on whether to go back to the hostel or not when I hear footsteps coming my way.

"Is that you?" I hear a whisper, I rake a sigh of relief recognising the accented English of my German friend. Ï was looking for you, and I was not the only one where have you been?"

"Did you tell the ones that are looking for me?"

"Nein, I didn't trust them, they woke us all up at the hostel, saying they worked for Interpol but they did not show us a badge or anything, I did not trust them." He seems quite frightened, if I had to guess he was not quite used to this kind of cloak and dagger.

"Danke mein fruend, I can't thank you enough, they can not find me, I can't tell you why but you have to trust me on this."

"I trust you sir, I don't really know why but I do, what do you want to do now?"

"I purchased a train ticket away from here, it leaves at noon and I need to be on it can you help me?"

"The station is not far from here, can't we just go?"

"They'll be watching the station, is there any way in that is not as obvious, and more importantly I need to pick up my ticket and they're sure to have someone standing near the ticket office."

"Ja, I can help there's a side entrance, on the other side of the main entrance, they can't cover all entrances right not while being secret right?"

"It will have to do, but we need to get going..."

"Abernatürlich."

We start making our way to the station, on the way I spot several more "agents" looking for me, and we have to take several detours because of them. I am beginning to wonder who they are, because if they truely represented a government agency of some kind they would surely have more personnel to track me down. I have no way to find out of course, and i never did figure out who was keeping me captive for all this time either. Luckily there is a big crowd at the train station, which makes it impossible to check everyone. I can see about five agents who are asking around though and i am sure there are more around. I hide in a corner on the station's main concourse and get my money out.

"Here take this, the ticket is to Arnhem under the name John Smith, can you get it for me?"

„Keep your money sir, I will pay for you i want to help."

„I can't ask you to do that for me." I start to protest. „Please just take it."

„Nein, you might need it later mein fruend, I want to help you are a good man."

Not knowing how to respond to that i just thank him and let him be on his way. It is good to see that there are good people around the world willing to help out a qweird stranger like me. Now for an anxious wait i start moving around the concourse as not to pul to much attention to myself by staying in the same place too long. I find myself standing in front of some kind of rock poster, when something weird catches my eye. The poster seems to be for a new group called „JEFSTER" it takes me a while to figure out what's bothering me but then i see it. The two guys on it seem to look strangely like two of the weird nerd herders my son used to work with.

„Nah it can't be them can it?" I mumble to myself, as i see my friend approaching ticket in hand.

„Ah jefster, they are awesome no?"

„I wouldn't know, I have been a little out of the loop, did you get the tickets?"

„Ja here they are, the train is leaving from platform 5 in 15 minutes, I think we should go the platform, they seem to be focusing their search here rather than there.

„Sounds good, let's go."

On our way to the platform we stay mostly silent, having to dodge agents several times, i have to wonder what my friend is thinking about all of this… It must be very strange for him to be dodging spies like this and trying to help me flee the country. When we arrive at the platform the train is already there waiting for me. I take a look at my young friend and see that he's full of questions, probably wondering if he did the right thing or not.

„listen i can't tell you what's going on, not now anyway." I try to assure him. „But trust me you are doing the right thing here."

„Yes, yes i trust you… It's just..."

„It's a lot to trust me on i know, just please don';t tell them about me, not for at least a day, then I should be safe."

„Are you sure you will be al right? Will i ever hear from you again?" I wonder for a moment if I can trust him enough, then I decide he has helped me so much that I shouldn't ask that any more…

„Give me your email, I will contact you when it is safe for me to do so, I fixed your computer it should be good as new."

„Really?" He asks in surprise, while writing his email adress down. „I thought it was beyond repair." he continues handing me the paper.

„Yep good as new."I answer smiling, he has no idea how true that is, i chuckle to myself, knowing I pretty much doubled it's original operating speed. „Auf wiedersehn, and thank you again!" I wave to him when I step in to the train.


End file.
